Moonlight Sonata
by xXtsukiko-hime.chanXx
Summary: 1 year. What did Zero do after leaving Cross Academy? Where did he stay? And within that year, had he forgotten Yuuki? What was running in his head? ... the answer, read... Zero-centric... chapter 1...


Tsuki-chan: Ahmp. I'm here again, LOL! :3 I'm bored so I thought of writing another story. Grr... anyway... ahem.

**This is my own version of what Zero did in one year, if you have suggestions please tell me...  
If this sucks... well, too bad. if Zero is OC-ness... I'll try my best to make him more Zero-ish. If this disturbs anyone... sorry.**

This is dedicated to _xXmoonlight_angelXx_ for helping me on this fan fiction story as well as supporting me. yey!!~

_*Mitsuki-chi*_ I'm sure you're smiling as you read this. (grins) and do please read her 'Thousand Miles' it's awesome. YuMe! It's so awesome!! yey!!~ :3

Weeeh... Oh well, please enjoy minna!~

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't sue me, I don't own Vampire Knight. All I own are my OCs!

* * *

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**Moonlight Sonata  
**_Chapter 1: Nostalgic Reverie_

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

A silver haired man walked around a busy town.

He stood out in the crowd he was walking through.

People around him stared at his appearance.

He was obviously conscious on how he looked.

His hair was a mess, his clothes were crippled and not to mention dirty, then his right hand was holding a gun and his face was emotionless.

He looked like he was in a daze at that time.

He absolutely looked like a criminal at that moment or rather a teenage gangster.

But he didn't mind, he didn't mind how people looked at him now or even before.

He never cared how people viewed him.

He never cared about anyone's opinion except for one petite brunette girl.

He turned around the corner and stopped. He leaned his body on the wall and let his mind wander off.

_How long have I been running away from her?_

From the girl who had placed a deep wound in his heart, a wound that no one can heal except for her.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He could still taste her sweet blood, smell her alluring scent, stare at her gentle and caring eyes, feel the warmth of her kind hands, hear her soothing tender voice, and perceive her radiating smile.

He bit his lower lip at the thought of the girl.

He had decided to kill her the moment they saw one another and yet, here he was thinking of the girl.

_She is my enemy, damn it!_

Why? Why couldn't he hate her as wanted to?

Why can't he forget her like he told himself to?

Why can't he possible erase her forever in his life?

_Why?_

He slowly felt himself sliding on the wall. Soon he felt his knees going weak and he let himself sit on the floor.

He noticed how the people looked and passed at him on the corner. He didn't mind though, all he marvelled at that moment was her…

_Nothing but her…_

He raised his head and looked at the moon.

It had been a week now since he left Cross Academy. The place he resided for the past four years. It was the place that he called his second home, the place where he met her.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

…

Then he felt a person staring at him. He cocked his head slightly to the side to see the person.

He looked at the man with long brown leather jacket. He was wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans. He had a brown cowboy hat on his head. He was smiling down at him with his auburn eyes.

He frowned at the man and gripped his gun. "What are you looking at?" He snarled towards the man.

The man ignored the harsh tone of his voice and replied, "I have been looking for you."

He raised his silver gun at the man and uttered, "If you're one of the hunters sent out to capture or kill me, get lost. I'm not in the mood to entertain people like you."

The man grinned even wider and said, "I see you got that from your master, Toga."

He didn't let his guard down and kept staring at the man with his gun pointing towards him.

The man kneeled and told him, "Actually, I've been sent by your foster father Kaien and your master Toga to take care of you. So from now on, you're in my custody. Plus, I'm one of your parents' closest friends. The name's Seiji, Seiji Natsuyaki." He offered his hand to him.

He slapped his hand and sneered, "You can tell those two that I don't need someone to take care of me. I can handle myself from now on so you can just leave me be."

Seiji smiled and said, "Even a lonely wolf needs a pack."

He glared at him and snapped, "I work alone and I live by myself."

"Ah yes, you have the pride of a lion don't you? Hm… No wonder Toga seems so irritated whenever he talks about you as well as Kaien sulking up whenever he mentioned you. Oh well…" He stood up and added, "But you should know that, they were only worried about you."

He didn't say anything and looked away from Seiji. After a while he sighed and uttered, "Never asked them to."

"Yes, but they were obliged to."

He looked at the man once more and said, "Are you obliged to follow them as well?"

"No… actually, I'm just here to help a fellow hunter as well as being a good friend to your parents."

He stared at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. He sighed and stood up.

Seiji was surprised at his reaction.

He stared at Seiji and stated, "Even if I tell you to leave me alone, you wouldn't right? So I might as well just be in your keeping for a while."

Seiji laughed and uttered, "Ah yes, of course. You can stay as long as you like Zero."

Zero looked at Seiji and scowled. "Whatever."

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Zero followed Seiji back to his house. They walked around town, passed a fountain, turned around a few corners until they reached his house.

He eyed on the simple two storey building painted with cream coating. There was a sign saying summer café on the door and a glass window with the same name.

Seiji lead him towards the door and opened it. He followed him and entered the building.

Inside Zero saw a couple of people in it as well as a few tables and chairs. He followed Seiji and walked towards the counter where he saw a female with ebony hair stood.

Seiji tapped the girl and said, "Mizuki, I'm back. How's the shop while I was gone?"

The ebony haired female turned around with a frown on her face. "Father, where did you go off this time? Really leaving the shop with no concrete excuse, and then barging in like nothing happened. Do you really think its normal like that? Geez… How can we earn more if you keep slacking off?" the female scolded Seiji.

Seiji smiled and uttered, "Yes, yes, don't get your ties in a knot my dearest and cutest daughter. Besides, I just came out to fetch something."

"Fetch? Wait, don't tell me it's another cat or dog? No way, you know we don't have enough room for another animal to feed." The female lectured.

Zero sulked and sighed softly. He was about to turn around and decline the offer of Seiji. He didn't want anyone being troubled over him and he especially didn't want a girl nagging like that to him.

"Mizuki, that's pretty harsh!" Then he saw Zero walking away. "He's my friend's son! Oi Zero, meet my daughter Mizuki."

"What? You brought someone? God…" She slapped her hand on her face.

Zero didn't glance back to Seiji and said, "I decided to change my mind. I don't want to be nagged like that by your daughter."

Seiji looked at Mizuki with 'look what you've done' expression on his face and back at Zero. "She isn't really like that. C'mon Mizuki, say sorry to Zero."

"As if… he can leave if he wants to." Mizuki uttered and walked towards the customers. He passed by Zero and whispered, "He can do whatever he wants."

Zero looked at the ebony haired girl with an emotionless face. She put her tongue out in front of him and glanced away. He eyed on her as she changed her frown to a smile as she met the customers.

He was amazed on how her mood changed so quickly.

"Sorry about that Zero, Mizuki is a little cold and harsh to other people. She's my only daughter so you can guess she's a bit anti-social. Plus, she's only worried about me. She's always like that when it comes to family matters." Seiji explained to Zero.

Zero looked at Seiji. Seiji smiled and put a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"She'll soften up to you." Seiji added and smiled wider.

"Father! Please change your clothes and help Aki prepare the orders." Mizuki uttered with a cold tone. He pushed a piece of paper on his chest and frowned.

"Hai, hai." Seiji followed her and winked at Zero. He left the two and walked towards the kitchen.

Mizuki pouted as she saw her father walking away. Then she noticed Zero's stare. Her eyes squinted on him. "If you're gonna stay here for a while, at least help my father run the store." She said in a bossy tone.

Zero stared down at her violet red eyes silently. Somehow, he felt her dislike towards him. He blankly said, "Do I have to?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and stated, "You are freeloading here aren't you?"

"Only because your father insisted."

"He insists on a lot of things." She sighed and heard someone calling her. "I'm Mizuki by the way. Judging by your clothes, I could say you either ran away from home or a delinquent running from the laws but then my father wouldn't bring you here if that was the case." She turned around and added, "It'll be better if you get out of those clothes first and rest. Don't want you to think I'm a cold-hearted girl although I think I'd already made that impression."

She walked away and greeted the customers of the shop.

Zero looked at her.

Was he going to stay here with these weird people?

He sulked and sighed.

Well, he'd been with more weirder people.

_At least this time there's no crazy lunatic or a dense girl..._

After a while he remembered her again.

He shook the memories of her away and thought.

_At least this way… I may able to forget about her for a while. This way, I might be able to pull the trigger of my Bloody Rose when I meet her again._

_Yuuki… you are my enemy now, aren't you?_

_We can't turn around from the path that we have chosen._

He walked towards where Mizuki pointed and went to the second floor of the house.

He let his body slumped on the highest step of the stairs and sat there for a while.

_All the memories we shared in the past… is nothing but a nostalgic reverie right?_

He remembered their last conversation.

...

He eyed on her with an intent and scary glare.

_"Sorry, if you're okay then... If you're okay then that's good."_

But the moment she talked... it was if every hate in his heart melted. His feeling for her filled him.

He hugged her close to him and held her tight.

_"The yuuki I know, is she inside of you?"_

He couldn't help asked her that question. He wanted to know. He wanted to know if there was still a chance for him, for her and for them.

He hoped that she could still change her mind and say 'yes.'

He felt her stiffen as he asked her the question.

_"She is... although she melt into the other one and disappeared completely."_

Her voice was shaking at the same time sad. He couldn't help himself anymore. He didn't want her old self to go away, not from him.

_"My memories, they... the Yuuki who regained her memories and ... 'me' have always been one and the same."_

Somehow as she said that, he could still find hope to ask her to come with him. She was still the Yuuki he knew... the Yuuki whom he held precious and close to his side.

_"The boundaries between the two 'me' go melting into one more and more... and I realized that I desired no one's blood but oniisama's and my mind is so filled with thoughts of him..."_

It pained him. She only wanted him... but then... want and love are different. Maybe there was still a slim chance that her want may change.

_"That I..."_

She gripped his shirt and he held her close. He slowly lowered his face to her neck and nuzzled it.

He couldn't contain his feelings anymore.

_"Yuuki I... I only desired your blood, Yuuki... I want it so much that it's unbearable... to the point that unless I drank from you until the very limits of your life, I wouldn't be satisfied... such a gluttonous greed... "_

He slowly felt her blood rushing through her neck. It tempted him. Her blood, her scent and her whole being...

_"...That is the type of creature I am isn't it...?"_ With those words his fangs delved deep to her neck and he felt the blood gushing out of her pierced skin.

He heard her moan and that made him realized what he did. He took his fangs out and stared at her. He locked his lavender eyes to her brown ones. Then he saw her pink lusicious lips and he couldn't help kissing her. He held her head and gave her a chaste kiss. After a while he parted their lips and asked her the question that would end everything.

He couldn't look into her eyes as he asked, _"... I want to ask you one last question. Now that you have regained your memories... Are you rid of all your worries and fears...?"_

His heart thumped as he awaited for her answer. Her answer would set him free. Her answer would mark their future. Her answer coming from her own voice would rid of his worries and fears as well. His worries and fear of his feelings for her... _for this girl._

_"... Yeah ..."_ She answered.

He felt no hesitation.

_Silence. No movement._

It pained him. They stay in that position for a while as he grasped that this was it.

_This was the end... this was her choice... and this was their destiny._

He pushed her away with all his might and told her with his usual stern face. He hid his feelings... if he could, he would want to kill whatever he felt for her.

_"Me too... I'm fine if you no longer are next to me..."_ His cold gaze pinned her. _"I don't have anything holding me back now."_ He lied to himself. He tried to be strong. _"I can relax and focus on accomplishing my objective."_

She stared at him with a blank epression. He understood now that it didn't matter to her that he said those words. Those cruel words that he knew pained his own heart. He was digging his grave, he knew that. But then... this was her decision. He couldn't force her to do what she didn't want. He only wanted her to be happy.

If this was the path she was willing to take... _so be it._

_"Go Yuuki... go next to... the man who can spend eternity with you."_

He couldn't stare at her anymore. Not when he saw how she was standing there, emotionless. He walked passed her and took his bloody rose on the ground.

_"But the next time we meet..."_

_Goodbye Yuuki._

_"I will kill you Yuuki."_

_Together with all my feelings and moments shared with you._

_"Well then in that case... I will keep running away from you, Zero."_

_"So that you will have a reason to live... by having enemies to go after."_

He closed his eyes and sighed. He glanced at her and saw her leaving behind him.

...

_Such a nostalgic reverie indeed._

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

A/N: Weeh… so this is like my version of what happened to Zero before chapter 49. heheh, anyway… hope you guys liked this. Oh yeah, there'll be more scenes where in the others are in. So anyway… ja mata nee!~ Please review!!~

_**~tsuki-chan :3**_


End file.
